


【克佬水仙角色自嗨】夏日

by number55555



Category: clancy brown - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number55555/pseuds/number55555
Summary: 自嗨文，R18-pwp，婚内出轨有，QJ转半HJ有克佬的角色说了估计没人看过，所以全当原创看也无所谓基本人设：流氓高利贷攻x已婚奶爹





	【克佬水仙角色自嗨】夏日

**Author's Note:**

> 自嗨文，R18-pwp，婚内出轨有，QJ转半HJ有  
> 克佬的角色说了估计没人看过，所以全当原创看也无所谓  
> 基本人设：流氓高利贷攻x已婚奶爹

每个人都会有某个特殊的区域，异于常人的存在。这说法或许不甚妥当，更具体的描述应是器官，容貌，气度，伤疤，晒斑之类，有别于他人的事物皆可轮算。这些特殊符号人人有之，存在浓度层次则难以捉摸，显见又无形，其特殊性，唯有被特殊的注意中才会成型。

***

pete最初注意到nash的手是在他的出院派对，那时他正要求儿子摘下挂在自家大门中央的硕大横幅，因为上面的字眼——康复——哦，上帝，不，并非恢复如初。纵然医院能够提供的帮助已经止于手术的层面，被缝合的腰椎也没有再次执行车祸前的指责，没有让大脑重获操控肌肉的权利。  
只是神经损伤，医生说，适当的康复锻炼外加奇迹还能够让“感觉”回来。pete对这种模棱两可的诊断发过脾气，最终也只能放弃、接受车祸造成的损失，他麻木不仁的双腿挂在胯下，像两条和自己无关的肉、不受控制的木头。

“你必须把它摘下来，混小子，我可不想任何人跑来问我……”  
“压根没人关心字眼，老爸，他们只是来蹭吃蹭喝，别这样敏感。”  
“你给我闭嘴！你怎么这么说邻居!”

然而和以往不同，这次，充当和事佬的妻子并没有注意到父子间的争执，pete只好推开胡搅蛮缠的儿子，视线晃过欢快的人群，半天才在后院仓库和巷路的阴影中找到自己熟悉的身影。他的妻子dian正在和谁交谈，两人远站着错首低语，对pete完全陌生的那位块头很足，宽肩半斜依着身后的砖墙，他一只手捏烟，一只手落在dian肩上，指端若有似无缠着女人金色的发尾，反反复复，一遍又一遍的上撩……

“嘿！”

pete吼罢立刻往那地方去，轮椅半途却陷进自家后院潮湿的碎石路，任他如何推拉都不愿挪动半寸。在那不足半分钟的尴尬处境内，pete始终盯着那男人的一举一动，焦虑的情绪直到对方忽然将头转到自己的位置才消失，转为更糟糕的担忧。他注意到那男人沉在dian发梢深处的手并没有闪躲，相反，是拖着她的脖子转向pete，再从她的背划到腰窝，在dian因厌恶扭开的同时伸到pete面前，仿佛不曾做过任何勾当一般。

“nash creed。”男人自我介绍道，露出某种唯独男人间才会理解的笑容，“当然，我们还不认识，或许dian该做个引荐。”  
“creed先生是我在医院认识的朋友，pete。”  
“是，金钱交易的那种。”

nash干巴巴的补充，手仍停在pete面前，直到pete不得已的握住，然后，他就不幸瞥见了nash食指上的红痕，一道明显凹陷在指根横缝中央的裂隙，宽度整齐，不精细的看过去，很像戒指才留下的痕迹。

pete困在轮椅里的想象力莫名让他的脑袋描出一根正被戒指用力咬住的手指，凶残的金属环陷在肉里，正和自己手上的这枚一模一样。

***

发梢的水未干，他们倒在床上，洗澡中如母鸟辅幼般揉到肌肤表层的性欲浑浑噩噩，带着点不紧不慢的韵味。pete单手撑着下颚，听妻子讲自己在他住院期间、为他做了多少蠢事——哈，高利贷，dian用他们未完贷款的房子抵押，借了一笔大钱——因为警察已经将车祸定性为受害者的全部责任，换言之，pete有罪，既要被法院追偿又要自行承担后续长达数月、甚至数年的康复费用。整个Caseys家族从标准的中产阶级跌入破产的危机边缘，银行信用评级，没还完的房贷，地税以及孩子们新学期的生活费都是板上钉钉的困难，压得她无法呼吸，急需一大笔钱攻克眼下的难关。

“我在医院遇见那人的，那个男的，nash，我当时在哭，真是蠢……不过nash他，他借给我一笔钱，说不急于让我们还。”  
“拖得越久利息就越大，我的好太太，你不会真当他是个好人？”  
“可他也给我找了个工作，不，不是那种活儿！是教书，大学图书馆助理，拜托了，pete……”

dian捧住他的脸亲，从鼻梁到下巴，妄图融开丈夫满眼强烈的怀疑。pete便顺从倒进背后的枕头堆，让妻子骑到自己身上，回应嘴边柔软的凑近。女人的舌头又软又小，她在他嘴里温和的兜圈，说不准是挑唆还是敷衍，但pete能感到火花在他的身体内懒散的翻滚，流窜着涌过胸口，消失在下半身早已木然的肉块深处。他伸手去摸妻子的屁股，手腕给人捏住，dian扭了两下，脸埋进他胸口怯怯的说。

“不太方便，亲爱的。”  
“什么不方便？”  
“你知道的，我已经不是家庭主妇了，明早要去工作，pete。”  
“我还以为你想说你没有感觉……”  
“不，不是我。”

压在他前胸的重量突然消失了，女人抬起身，细小的手指摸进pete塌陷的裤裆抓了抓，那里什么都没有——你能感到吗，pete？我想是我的错，我们今晚谈的东西不算什么助兴的乐子——dian遗憾的笑着，弯腰又亲了pete一次，将漂浮在他皮肤表层的热赶回塌陷的肌肉深处。pete只好停下，放妻子躺到自己身边，鼻子蹭着对方整齐的发根，他觉得他们以后还要谈谈这个问题，但dian已经如释重负的闭上眼睛，渴望睡眠的样子让pete没办法再发出一点声音。

他只好抓住她放在枕边的手，却无意间摸到原本属于婚戒的地方如今是空空如也——不方便，或许上班不方便——自己同样很“不方便”，pete懊恼的叹气，只好继续和黑暗保持沉默，攥住dian柔软的掌心。

***

 

他知道，随这双废腿消失的不单是自己的好运，还有工作，他原本属于一个父亲丈夫天然拥有的一切权利，尤其是关于他们夫妻间的“不方便”，Pete决定将错归结在那个怪人身上，nash creed，一块讨人嫌的巨石，卡在他本就运势不佳的人生轨道上，将他引向另一种未知的灾难。可他已经没办法推开这块巨石了，他甚至连移动都难，在自家后院内费力的前进，无能为力的望着自己的狗叼着木头棍子奔向nash，疯狂又喜悦的背叛自己。

自三周前那场派对上该死的事实成了事实，nash就成了这个家的常客，时不时的开车过来，和dian讨钱，要么便干脆就在屋里狩猎，掏走pete藏给自己退休的好酒，美其名曰抵掉他本来就过高的利息。Pete试图拦过他几次，警告他在骚扰自己的生活，可惜残疾人的愤怒大约不算吓人，何况nash还不是他儿子，后者已经对失去养家资本的父威还以连串的冷眼。

更甚的是，他的债主还当真如dian所言，不急于充当坏人。

好几天下午，在pete和院外那条令他倍觉羞耻的残道折腾时，他见到读高中的儿子女儿从nash漂亮的越野车里跳下来，还与驾驶室阴影里的混蛋打起招呼。在这种情况下，他的气急败坏怒目而视往往全是自取其辱——爸爸，他只是顺路罢了——pete能看懂儿女眼底的嘲讽——反正你什么都做不了，不是吗？我们也只是想少受点苦。

而这还不是最惨的，某天清晨，在他们夫妻又又又一次“晨爱尝试”失败后，pete从枕头堆里支起身子，老远就听见卧室门外儿子横冲直撞的脚步。

“你再不出来我就要迟到了，妈，要是你们真在干嘛……我就和nash一起走。”  
“什么？”

卧室门见鬼的没锁，即将成年的儿子就创造出这场硕大的尴尬秀，并对自己的“恶行”熟视无睹，自然将手中冒着热气的咖啡杯递向藏进衣柜的母亲，随即拇指向后，示意门外的第二位观众——我不介意送他上学，如果你们要接着忙活——Nash上扬的嘴角挂着腻人的微笑，他瞧着Pete五味陈杂的臭脸，耸肩，示意自己明白这场床畔笑料的“真正含义”——如果你们真能继续干的话——他走到衣柜后面，慢悠悠的舔过嘴唇，仿佛要舔掉沾在dian裸肩上的气味，那必然是从床第间溜掉未完的情事。

pete抓起枕头丢了过去。

***

上班的上班，上学的上学，空荡荡的屋里独剩下pete坐在轮椅里心烦意乱，盯着眼前另两只欢快的“畜生”。天气很热，nash半蹲在地上逗他的沙皮狗，那根让人颇为在意的手指肆无忌惮的戳进狗嘴，扣出尖牙缝内里的小木棍，握在手中敲打犬科动物坚硬的脑壳——笨蛋，干嘛不把它咬下来——pete在心里止不住的诅咒。他先前拿枕头将nash砸出卧室时就恨自己不能丢些更坚硬的东西，只是事情还没坏到“那种”地步，他便只好自己放手，结果是这混蛋竟跑进他们的厨房，吃光了属于他的早餐（或儿子留给妈妈的牛奶麦片）。Dian急着拉走儿子，没工夫管他们这些无业游民，pete只好放弃返修前院的计划，跟在nash后面，从大厅追进院子里看对方逗弄自己的狗。他闹不清对方的意图，盯到头顶的烈日晒光所有的耐性，才腻烦的开口——

“你到底想要什么？”  
Nash的视线从甩尾巴的傻狗身上挪开，仰脸，让阳光直射进自己低矮眉骨下黑色的瞳孔，那里面没有半点光，只有一片雾蒙蒙的混沌。又过了好一会儿，他才站起身，在院里没个正经的闲晃。  
“兄弟。”他突然反问，“你知道你老婆欠了我多少钱吗？”  
“不知道。”pete实话实说。  
“呵，你倒是娶了个好女人，她可把你保护的不错。”  
但nash的表情是在说反话，他扫了眼两人身后的院墙，继续先前的问题。  
“几十万，别一脸意外，她没告诉你的事情可多了，Caseys。她大概也没说过你们欠我小两个月的利息，总数可以凑百，而我还清楚这家里小孩儿的学费，你的医疗费和每个月政府强制要收的钱……我认为她还不了欠我的份额，所以打算把这套房子卖掉，dian早晚会这样做的。”  
卖房子？pete愣了几秒。  
“不！我绝不会卖掉我的房子！”  
怒火涌进喉咙，他推车将自己逼到nash跟前，就差给上一拳——如果能够到的话——他把五指扣在轮椅副手上，困在这牢笼里面，努力向前挺起腰板。  
“这是我的家，我说的算！谁给你权力替我做出主？还有，dian是我妻子！你也没有权力像我一样称呼她的名字！”  
“……哦，我当然有。”  
nash漫不经心的挑眉，从远处慢悠悠的走到pete一臂外的边缘处，半屈下膝盖，故意呆在他够不到的位置，逗狗一样的口吻。  
“你觉得会是谁给我的权力？丈夫和太太，她……”

后面的话nash没有说完，因为蛮力把他撞倒在地，尾椎骨硬磕进沙石地，吃痛之余还有些吃惊。与nash同时摔倒的是空转的轮椅和趴在地上的残疾人，pete伸手攥住他的小腿裤脚，借力将自己不听使唤的身体挪上他的下腹，落魄的姿势又好笑又吓人——像某部知名恐怖片里的女鬼——nash忍不住要笑，惊愕未完又挨了记猛拳，半嘴的铁锈血泡。紧接着，第二拳就到了，他赶忙侧身，手肘击中pete支在自己胸口的肋骨，趁势翻身，将对方按倒在地。形势反转。被他按在身下的男人不可思议的瞪圆了自己的蓝眼睛，结实的背在nash的持续施力下艰难的绷紧，只能弯出个痉挛的角度。

“快点放开我！骗子……”

他还想挣扎，在nash垮下扑腾个没完，像条健壮的鱼，全靠腰部健康的肌肉试图逃生，唯独后颈苍白的发根和死气沉沉的双腿带着点登对年岁的德行，其余地方倒算是同龄人内年轻的类型，体格结实，倔强，固执，迟钝……讨小镇女人喜欢的类型。Nash冷笑了一声，用自己在警局混仕途学来的技术拐过Pete的臂肘，往他头部崴，力道狠辣的将肩胛骨和上臂关节往脱臼的角度拽。未经专业训练的人可受不了这种虐待，很快，吵闹和谩骂都停了，他手中只剩下抽搐，隐约还有些不愿服气的屈服。

“不，快停下！我的手臂要断了！别，别在用力了……”

果然，老废物。Nash稍微放开对方的肩，得意的手接着对始终高亢的后颈施压，将本就趴在土里的人往下按，直到pete半侧脸都紧紧亲上地面，紧咬牙关，簌簌泛红的眼角还有些无奈的讨人可怜。这让他想起自己小时候最大的乐子，青豆虫，这种多数人童年记忆里恶心人的软体动物最是小nash一贯的伙伴，拿去捉弄人，丢进女孩的头发或塞进混小子的裤兜，听笨蛋们鬼哭狼嚎，到所有人见他都会绕道走才算扬眉吐气。nash从小就不待见“社交”二字，实际上，他更喜欢一个人呆着，逮两三条肉虫子放在砖头上捻来捻去，让它们在自己的指挥下挣扎，扭尚没进化出尖牙厉爪的小身体。当然，首选的玩具必须没有毒针，毕竟没有威胁的反抗才能给高等生物瞧出点无中生有的可爱……nash从他那堆糟糕的童年记忆里摸出点瘙痒的感觉，他热的烦人，低头发觉自己的手早懈劲了，但pete还叫趴在下面一动不动，废话，他坐在他身上，残疾人能怎么办呢。  
等pete想到起来时，nash又把他轻轻推了回去。

“别闹，Caseys先生，你也看到效果了，这种丢人的尝试对我没用。”  
他拍拍pete被自己扭肿的肩，注意到对方的耳骨红的很有意思，他继续说。  
“我知道你在想什么，你想知道我有没有操她，你的好太太，不然我干嘛借她钱呢？你跟你自己的自尊心订好了这么一套说法，从钱到性的，她才不算背叛你，是不是？”  
“我没！”  
Nash捏住pete的下颚，不许他和自己辩论。  
“都是男人，你不用跟我浪费精力，倒不如回答我的问题，你觉得我操她一次能抵掉多少钱？几百？还是上千？你就是想知道我怎么干的，是不是……”  
他感觉pete在说——是——对方张开自己咬出血色的嘴唇，一口将nash送到嘴边的手指咬了进去。

***

那天午后开始吹夏天降至的南风，干燥的热浪卷起地上的沙土，树影婆娑，烫得人头皮发麻耳膜鼓响，非要从灿烂的阳光中逃进阴暗墙角内才能苟活。于是nash从残疾人的背上跳起来，拖着他，或是他们两个连滚带爬的逃进后院唯一阴凉的仓库内避暑。事后nash也不记得自己怎样将pete甩上仓库那张齐腰高的桌子，但他一气呵成、顺利得仿佛眼前大自己十年的男人是个欠揍的小孩，而他是盛怒下的成年人，每寸骨缝内都流着滚烫的荷尔蒙，恶狠狠的盯着在桌上后退的男人。干燥的油漆桶，十字改锥，家政用的铁锤，剪刀，惊慌中、pete掀翻了桌上许多无人问津的破烂儿，笨拙的表演叮当乱响，噪音和燥热双重奏，nash越上火就越开心的脑子里闪出了一些血腥的设计——pete若胆敢拿什么硬家伙反抗自己，他就用他选的东西戳进他的胸口，一下下捣烂这废物满身没用的白肉。 

他注意到了很多不该被注意的细节，例如这中年男人见鬼的肉感，nash指的是自己在卧室门外瞥见的东西，pete因行动不便只能瘫进床褥中央的身体送给他的画面，脂肪包裹下隐约可见的肌肉线条，非公母定性的柔软胸脯，一切都在幻想中被定性成“温热好摸”，就像欧洲雕像的丰乳肥臀试图表达的主题；他也注意到pete总在偷看自己的手，对方的蓝眼睛矛盾着憎恶和关注，似是他手中握有什么想要又讲不出口的东西，引着他一个成年人只能张嘴去咬，去夺，整齐的牙冠背后是潮热的口腔，厚实的舌头堪堪抵住nash顺势往喉咙深处探的手指。这身体跟他人到中年的品性一样外强中干，扛不住丝毫的侵略性，倒懂得溢出一汪口水来润……所有的想法在nash的脑袋里转成轮回，他快步走到pete跟前，双手掐住对方无用的大腿揪到身前，分开它们，分到牛仔裤允许的最大程度。他自是得到了少许的反抗，有的没的，可残疾人抵上他肩膀的手再怎么用力都敌不过自己沉默的下半身，等到nash扯起对方的裤腰带，pete慌得更厉害了，遮拦的手钩住他的指头，脸红得欲拒还迎，十足的带劲。

“干嘛？你不是一直都想知道我怎么操你老婆的？”

Nash倒是坦荡，手径直掏进撕扯中半敞的裤裆，将男人全身最宝贵的物件握在手中，躺在他掌心里沉甸甸的尺寸跟绵软度不对称——pete完全没硬——nash抬头诧异了片刻，猛然间明白对方前面这堆羞耻和遮拦是因为什么，真正意义上的废物，他攥住手里的把柄后忍不住吹起口哨，欢快都顺着牙缝往外流。

“看来我也知道你怎么操你老婆了，pete，你根本操不了，真可怜，难怪你眼里净是些龌龊的想法……”

又是一阵乱挥拳，nash用左手逮着pete捏中自尊痛点后松软的手腕按上桌面，甚至有几分嬉皮笑脸的意味，蹭到对方嘟囔着咒骂的嘴角一口咬下去，听得一阵骨头酥软的呻吟声。

“……你想干什么？”

pete盯着他，待等到nash的手挤进贴身T恤里捏住乳头扭、另一只搓起自己毫无反应的阴茎时，他倒吸一口寒气，大约也把答案猜出给七八分——这没用，他说——又费劲挣扎了半天，却发现压在身上的男人玩不腻似的不肯停，终于忍不住攥住对方的手腕，艰难从突突蹦跳的喉头挤出第二个问题——多少钱——简单两个单词混着连串憋闷的齿音，说完就悔到想自尽。

“我不确定。”Nash答得飞快，瞧他的眼睛意外的认真，甚至……他想了一会儿，“这可能要看服务的质量如何。”

pete瞬间执拗起来的表情让nash决意自己选了最棒的答案，他甩开对方的手，随便pete将手臂悬到半空，迟疑是马上结束这笔交易后杀掉他、还是再度扣紧桌子边缘，放任nash的左手探进自己的牛仔裤，后腰，随便他罪恶的指头顺着密实的臀缝下探，直碰到自己紧密闭合的小洞——老天爷，当然是后者，这真是疯了——nash只用甲缘刮了两下穴口的褶皱就不耐烦的钻进去，三个宽大的关节齐头并进，卡在从未被外人摸过的穴里面乱戳。他也没有理会pete问他究竟是同性恋还是疯子的假设，只是推搡着，继续扯黏在自己指头上所有打颤的热肉。

“别碰dian和这套房子。”pete喘着粗气，“我……和该死的债务都与她无关……”  
“这要看你的表现，pete，我说过了。”Nash用力揉手里仍旧软趴趴的阴茎，“也看你的表现了，小家伙。”  
“不，可是我不能……”  
“我知道你下面残废了，这很好。”

很好玩，Nash的笑意更浓——他又想到虫——扯开包皮捏着pete微胀的龟头，用指腹蹭这敏感器官边缘神经最丰富的区域，反复的画圈，节奏随着陷在紧密肠道深处扩张的手指。疼吗，他问，低头一直盯着pete看，从对方隐忍的摇头到伏上桌子捂住总在哼吟的嘴，从一具僵硬的裸体雕像到午后燥热风流中融化的汗和血色，他一直盯着每块肌肉在年龄催熟的柔软皮肤下瑟瑟发抖的样子。

“可你看上去可不像没半点反应……”  
Nash抽出滑腻的手指，解开自己早就硬成石头的裤裆，往自己急躁的勃起上啐了几口唾沫。  
“说不准你屁股里面还是好用的，pete，留神体检部门的医生，公立医院多数都是些敷衍了事的废物，呵。”

他举过pete丰满的屁股送到胯前，别开瘫软的腿根、露出被自己戳到瑰红发肿的穴口，阴茎对准后慢慢的操了进去，逆着肠壁柔韧的排挤往前进，感觉太紧便拔出一点点，然后更用力的插到里面。很快，括约肌就能给撞开，余下的感觉就是用暴涨的柱体搅合一锅煮烂的稠粥裹住，又腻又软的肉还紧咬住他，缠着他，往锅底的熔岩里面吸。汗水一股脑的从nash的太阳穴往外挤压，他忍不住压腰猛几下深挺，直到pete没知觉的大腿被压上对方的胸口，两人身下的桌子给操得嘎吱作响。

“疼吗？”几个缓冲后，他才缓过一口气发问，“你里面是不是有反应？pete，我这儿可湿得要命，赛过女人……”  
“我不知道！”

似乎很痛……似乎？pete完全不知道怎么回应，紧着牙冠琢磨身体反馈给大脑的知觉。他腹内能感觉到nash沉重的推力和摩擦产生的烧灼，那“庞然大物”正反复撞他的肉，挤他的肠子，痛得无比模糊——如果有快感，那也是隔着浓雾寻找灯塔——pete从没明白过同性恋的“享乐”，他只是恍惚中瞧见了一些闪烁在nash眼底的白光，那些藏在对方得意深处的东西，若隐若现的晃，挠得人心慌……

“很疼？”  
“我真的不知道……你别问了。” 

他侧脸故意躲过nash的吻，这混蛋就换过角度开始舔他的耳朵，舌头和牙齿顺着pete的发鬓一直蹭到脖子，锁骨，再爬回下颚。pete又躲开了一次，nash就揪住他后脑的短发，命令他张口，将自己的舌头强行按进口腔内，到处胡乱的啃吮，直到不知谁先哼出满足的呻吟，他才得意的窃笑起来，偏头亲了亲pete环在自己肩上的臂弯内测。

“我看你的反应真是不错。”  
Nash抹了把挤在两人中间、在滴泌物的龟头。

***

他到底是没把残疾人干到高潮，至少，不是寻常意思上的高潮。操到后面pete已经软在nash身上随便他弄了，温顺的样子让nash忍不住射了两次，拔出吃饱喝足的软屌后抱起瘫在桌子上的中年人一阵摸，手从胸脯揉到肚皮，又玩了好半天糊在pete大腿内侧的粘液——湿哒哒的，像个婊子——nash把脸埋进对方的脖子后面，吸了好半天从衣服深处溢出来的肉香味，才意兴阑珊的捡起两人在地上吃灰的裤子。

性欲过后，看什么都是顺眼，一点没错。

然后，他走进后院，扶正晒了半天日头烫人的轮椅，把没精打采的pete送回客厅，抱上沙发坐着。Nash还挺想给对方补个澡的，但pete歪靠在沙发上懒得理他，半天过去又噎着叫渴。他吞光了nash递给自己的两杯水后把杯子随手丢在咖啡桌上，抬眼就叫nash快滚出自己的屋子。Nash还打算说点什么，侧耳却听见隔壁邻居的汽车已经停在了屋外的街道。

眼腕表上的时间是四点半，dian快下班了，他想也确实是自己该滚蛋了。

***

五点到五点半，房间里空无一人，寂静的连空了一天饭盆的老狗都不敢叫唤，只敢呜呜的悲鸣，叼着它的空食盆在主人脚边兜圈明示，黑洞洞的眼睛瞅久了倒真让人心焦。pete有气无力的倒在沙发垫上，换做平时，他会觉得自己辛苦养胖的老伙计是在跟自己卖萌，但今天他没了心情，倒觉得他们是一样的不幸，需要靠出卖自我换取生计。

“dian要六点才回家，你这家伙……”

他拍了拍压在膝盖上哀嚎的狗头，终于还是决定在dian回家前爬起来，做点力所能及的事，像是回到那台烦人的轮椅上，进厨房找点狗粮。幸运的是，他印象里堆在橱柜高处的宠物袋出现在洗碗机旁边的角落，显然是dian为求方便挪了部分家私的位置，但她没算到的是残疾人如何能在高出地面三十多厘米的椅子上钻进橱柜，并还要顺利趴出来——否则她会在下班抓住一只卡在柜子里的“圣诞老人”，就像儿童喜剧里最愚蠢的笑料。

终于，pete找到办法，借助灶台边缘的支撑才单手抓出七八斤重的食袋，亏得他所剩那点健康的底子。饥饿的狗狗开始大快朵颐，疲倦的人则瘫在轮椅上，反刍着身体各处不同款式的苦难，镇痛的后脑，抽搐的腰侧，以及体内某种更难言隐约的胀热……妈的，pete忍不住想起医生对“不可能有反应”的诊断证明，他被气得冷笑，嘴角的刻薄也只能针对自己的无能。

不过，自己还算在为这个家做出“贡献”。他想到这，又把脸上的厌恶扯回寻常。事实上，pete低估了成年人健壮的神经对惨事的耐受程度，接下去的几个小时内，有说有笑的晚餐时光再次充斥大屋，他们仍是欢天喜地的一家，什么都没有变化，除了pete裤子深处糟糕的潮热，他预感里压在自己屁股下面的平绒牛仔裤早就湿了，深蓝色的布料一定粘满了某个混蛋的罪证，蛋白质，而他甚至拿不定主意是否该洗掉它们。

“需要帮忙吗？亲爱的？”  
浴室门外dian的声音又险些吓得人心跳骤停。糟糕透了，pete对着镜子里的自己说，  
他指的是他的内在。  
“不，我自己能行，我会没事的……”   
“为什么锁着门？”  
“没有别的意思，当然了，我是说我总不能什么都指望别人。” pete半是自言自语道，“这一天我也挺过来了，不是嘛？没问题，我还没把自己弄死呢。”

他的语气充满了让人安心的自如。

***

pete依旧没在dian的无名指上找到他们的结婚戒指，可感觉上，先前那般沉重的困惑和沮丧消失了，唯留下了一些无关紧要的恶心，失眠和随之而来的精神匮乏。不过这类表现都近似一个残废人正在接受命运，dian答应给他些时间思考人生，反正他哪也去不了，瘫在床上倒更像是看家狗的大号玩具。但pete有自己的安排，平静的两天过去，他等妻子的汽车驶远便甩开身上的被子，一寸寸把自己仍然沉重、且隐痛不绝的身体挪到正确的位置，从床沿跌进轮椅——一气呵成，了不起的胜利——这几厘米的进步才是今后征程的开始，他命令自己适应，摇动轮子推开书房的门。他两次就猜对了Dian的笔记本密码，从电脑里找到了自己想要的东西，账目，付款单，治疗费用明细，日期从住院期间开始。而清算这堆混乱的流水账则是个大工程，整个上午时光过去，他才理出自己因场车祸欠下的金额，一个很大的数字，大到真实，又虚幻的让他难以与眼下残破的现状接轨。

他同样在Dian满桌的便签纸里找到了nash的电话号码，犹豫着，愣了半天才将这几个要命的数字输进手机，拨通它们，放在耳边的指头都是冰凉。

至少，在钱方面，nash没有骗人。  
他觉得自己还是有谈判的资本。

***

一个小时后，他坐在nash的“天使号”游艇，上晒太阳，和对方探讨与海岸线一片蔚蓝截然相反的糟糕话题，关于如何偿还贷款，确实配不上午后两点的好阳光。但更荒谬的事早就发生过了不是？所以Pete没有拒绝nash的出海邀请，只要求对方在四点半前送自己回家——因为家里的老狗通常在四点半就会饿得拿沙发磨牙——这种烂借口惹来nash好笑。不错，我也是狗派。司机随口说罢继续操纵汽车穿过拉斯维加斯热闹的中心区、人来人往的街道，驶入棕榈树遍地的海岸码头，再一路将他们送进风平浪静的远海，直到某处只有船长知晓的方位后停下隆隆轰鸣的船舶发动机，让世界重回海风和烈日的宁静怀抱当中。

“吃午饭了？”  
“没有。”  
“鳟鱼怎么样？”  
“随便你。”

探出船长室的脑袋缩了回去，pete瞟了眼手机屏幕，十一点半，三通妻子的未接电话——但着实不知该回复些什么——他只好将手里的电子玩意儿又调成静音，塞回口袋，抬头瞧着从船长室里出来的男人手抱着一堆钓鱼用的工具，鱼竿，水桶和冷藏箱，Nash把它们逐个撂下的同时也在整理位置，条理清晰的准备随后的个人娱乐。天气确实非常适合垂钓吧，大概。反正海上活动不是pete的擅长，他只能看出nash的享受，对方甚至脱了来时穿的尖头鳄鱼皮鞋，只光脚套了双人字拖，在甲板上来回的走。板凳，栈板和刀都是现成的，冷藏箱里塞的是啤酒，水桶则用来盛新鲜的沙丁鱼，但并非食用，有些意外。沙丁鱼又腥又柴，nash拎着刀对pete说，一边将手里银白色的细鱼铺在展板上开膛破肚，红彤彤的脏腑掏出来丢进海中，整段的鱼肉切成条状方便上钩。Nash的手法很利落，看上去既像个爱垂钓的生活派，又或是“快乐屠夫”，Pete不确定哪种判断更适合眼下的处境，他很热，坐在逐渐被日头烤成金属加热笼的轮椅里无处可去，只能不舒服的挪动。

“你好像对钓鱼挺没兴趣的。pete。”  
nash的眼睛不知什么时候从鱼溜到自己身上的，可他没停下手里的切割，pete便只好指了指这些活儿，有点不耐烦的回答。  
“不，我只是头次见用肉当饵料，和我过去的概念不一样，大鱼吃小鱼，同类相食……好吧，也没那么难懂。”  
“对，就是书里教的那套。” nash切完一条，弯腰用另一个桶里的水洗手，继续平淡的说，“好品质的猎物都需要肉饵，当猎手都懂这套，没有鸡蛋就没有鸡蛋饼……”  
“这我知道。”  
“可你不知道，我不是什么时候都喜欢精细伺候我的受害者。”

然后，他打开了身后怪莫怪有的机器，将栈板上的半成品、水桶里剩下的死鱼全丢进震动的斗状设备，闹哄哄的入口处立刻便有碎末物质射向天空，以及接连一阵“噗通、噗通”，是大块碎肉掉进游艇下方的深海——哈，绞肉机——pete打了个寒噤——勿论对方是哪种人，鱼总是要被吃掉的——他知道nash就是在表达这个意思。

nash自上衣口袋里掏出一盒万宝路，pete不抽烟，他就只给自己点了一根。

“你知道这几年房地产市场很不景气，pete，LA的房价早就是落日花黄。这个问题你真不该跑来问我，而是先去问你的老婆，毕竟是dian在合同上签的字，她肯定清楚银行会怎么做……当然，我也可以告诉你它们会怎么做。”  
他开始讲起贷款程序和条款利弊之类的问题，滔滔不绝似任何业内老手一般，炫耀着自己擅长的领域难以浅尝辄止。而pete能从逻辑判断出一个人的精明，若是nash没做过专业会计师，他想到这儿更加担心了。  
“……银行家都是这国家几百年培养出来的吝啬鬼，pete，那帮家伙可还没忘记上次把钱贷给穷人后吃了多大的亏。事实上，我倒觉得我们才是一根绳上的蚂蚱，你家那套贷款都没还完的房子能不能抵上欠我的钱，这我还要看当地地产商的脸色。所以，我在替你承担时间风险和未来可能接着暴跌的楼市，无缘无故的，你总不能指望着我还会为了你破产。”  
“这还要看您和那些地产商是不是朋友，我猜……” pete在nash开始用眼神警告自己时苦笑两声，抿抿早就被太阳烤干的嘴唇，“不过，我还是承认你的道理，creed先生，我也不觉得这是一套房子能解决的事情。”  
“我记得你说过你不会卖掉那套房子。”  
“我也没打算改变这个想法……”  
“狗屎，那你想干什么。”  
“我不打算卖掉我，不，是dian的房子。”  
强压下腹内翻江倒海的紧张，pete命令自己冷静，以妻子的名义，最后一次。  
“我打算把那套房子留给dian，我还打算让我的孩子拥有未来，让那个家里的所有人摆脱困境，尽我作为父亲和丈夫能尽到的一切责任，然后……” 他仰头望向nash，做了个终结的手势，“你可以把我扔进那台绞肉机里，creed先生，我悉听尊便了。”  
“这样，很好……那真他妈是好极了。”  
Nash用力吸了一口夹在嘴边的烟，那点明暗成为了在天空和海洋统一色块中仅有的红色，闪闪发光，刺得人心烦……直至被随手丢进海里，而挥之即去的混蛋支起自己歪在栏杆上的身子朝pete走过来，每一步都踩在他的心脏上，直到他蹲到pete面前，手覆上被紧攥在膝盖上的双拳。  
“你不觉得你的盘算有点过分吗，pete？而且很愚蠢，我是说威胁我的这类想法，我可不喜欢被人当做傻子。”   
nash低沉的声音倒是好人般真诚，pete却相信自己打乱了nash的节奏。他坦诚的看着他，说，“我没有办法，若你有家人，你也会这样做。”  
“哦，我是没家人来陪你玩这套‘同情心’的烂招儿。”  
“所以你应该想想为什么你没有，nash，每个人都有良心。”  
“……屁放的好听，我才不需要那些玩意儿。”   
然而Nash并没什么更高级的反驳，只好偏头沉默，忽然间又恍然大悟，重新审视起眼前的虫子。  
“哦，我知道你在打什么主意了，你是想和女人‘那样’跟我谈生意，是不是？”  
Pete的表情像是看到谁在自己面前吃屎，不过这震惊散得飞快，换他错开视线，低头再次盯起nash的手，十根宽指节无意识的摸着nash中指根部那道令他介怀许久的红痕——看上去像是旧伤疤，所以，你有没有睡过dian？——他含糊其辞的嘟囔着。  
“看着我，Pete，别这样不懂礼貌。”  
pete顺着nash卡在自己下颚的手仰头，瞧这已然凑到自己面前的男人。Nash棕黑色的瞳孔里烧着只有自己懂得享用的乐子，他同样在热，被汗打湿的发梢黏在脖根，一两滴水滑进领口深处，即便被某块淡褐色的肌肉烘干，看上去依旧被pete体面很多。而Pete身上的法兰绒格衬衫完全湿透了，逃跑的本愿和燥热从额头聚集到后颈，再沿用他被迫弯曲的脊椎下冲，拥堵在按医理所言、他本该毫无反应的腰窝。此刻，那些裹在牛仔裤里面的区域都是又胀又热，简直不能更糟了。Pete试图假装无所谓的挺腰压住这些该死的东西，可他每一个轻微的挣扎都被彻底的看透，和这四面八方的燥热风景一样被太阳曝光得无处可躲。  
“我以为操你只是我给自己收的额外利息，pete，看你这样，倒是应该你再多给我些钱才对。”  
“你可以从我欠你的钱里面扣。”  
“所以我告诉你她和我睡过，会让你的良心更好受了？你这肮脏的老混球。”  
nash笑得露骨，放开pete绷紧的肩膀，爬上他正加速起伏的胸口，隔着衬衫的粗布悠哉揉起突在里面的奶头，捏起来再按回去，顶上肋骨，让藏在骨头下面的轰隆心跳无处可躲。随后，他作恶的手开始顺着骨头宽大的弧线向小腹进发，压塌皮肉的劲头像是医生往人肚子里插一把迟钝的割刀，一个硕大的金属探头。自然，肠子是软的，空的，什么都没有，除了血压上窜耳道轰鸣，和震动在尾椎骨深处空洞的沸腾。足足半分钟，不停往体内钻的力道在pete的脑袋里挤出连续的嗡鸣，他是一台老化坏掉的电视，对正在播放的内容发热，处理不能。但他在nash解开自己腰带的时候抓住了对方的手——我们必须约好了，nash，我还我自己欠的利息。  
“但坦诚讲我有很多赚钱的途径，像你这样还有两个健康肾脏的人，pete。”nash手上按压的暗示正是对方裹在层层肌肉脂肪下面的物件，“残疾人未必需要这么多配件，你可以永远就这样坐着，像现在这样，老老实实。”  
“不！不，你不会这样做！”  
“我们可以试试看，pete。”

Nash退开几步，从裤兜里掏出事先备好杀鱼、偶尔也用来处理尸体的胶皮手套戴好，再次将轮椅里惊愕的男人推到椅背深处，隔着乳胶的虎口卡在pete脖子上突出的气管，制造一点点恐慌加上一点点窒息的紧张，呵，他始终更欣赏虫子畏惧扭动的样子，尤其当pete为了汲取空气紧攥住他的手腕、努力向他挺起胸口时，他感觉是在接受屈服，接受供奉，他会忍不住下口，坚硬的牙床在男人喉结左近的白皮肤上摩出各种各样的红肿的痕迹，nash上次没干这个，这回是pete先邀请他，他不会再次错过机会。  
自己是撞见了这个有趣的人，nash想着，一边寻思接下去，自己是就在这甲板上开操，还是先把“受害者”拖进自己舒适避风的小巢——住舱里面有床——到床上去慢慢料理这块鲜美的肥肉。不过在脑袋给出结论前，他掀翻了和甲板嘎吱嘎吱互咬的轮椅，把蜗在里面的残疾人甩在地上，Pete翻过身仰视着他，往他们身后的船舱爬，表情即谈不上太过害怕又与从容相差千里。反正，他安静极了，显然是清楚眼下正在被策划的发生不会是谋杀，而是合作。于是nash跪下来，揪住他的衣领往自己的巢里挪，这注定会成是极其欢快的一天，他说，在pete揽住自己的手臂时开心的吹起口哨。  
然后他们挤在船舱里那张“没打算招待长期床伴儿”的单人床上燃烧两个雄性成倍叠加的燥热，pete的表现无比配合，甚至在nash忙完他笨重的牛仔裤、将两条无能的长腿彻底解放后揽过他的头主动吻他，滚烫的舌头卷着浓烈的主动和侵略，飞快从nash的口腔惊起一股烧遍四肢的火，也不管先前是谁在发费周折、为自己的性欲寻找借口，至少……是彻底放弃了戒备，上帝啊，nash被强拽进被窝时腹诽不已。他三心二意的执行自己“贩卖肾脏”的桥段，双手在pete丰满的身体上揣摩脏器，沉溺触感的同时又渐渐给大腿内侧的线条引诱，去了上次他们“交社”的位置。被两坨白肉藏在臀缝深处的穴口明显还红烫着，两天内都没受到半点药物的呵护，去可怜兮兮的随身体的呼吸收放，需要疼爱，或被干更开点才好。  
“那下面不是很舒服，nash。” pete沙哑的声音蹭着nash的嘴唇，老情人似的喘道，“我还没有去看任何医生，是不是需要……”  
“操的，看他妈的鬼……操！”  
nash骂了一句，蹦去翻床边的抽屉，他和他的乳胶手套最终也没握到任何手术刀，却一样是插到鱼肚子深处，伴随着摸了大把的润滑剂做调料，薄荷味儿的，把本就炙热发炎的腔道糟蹋成又凉又热、粘腻又无限欢愉的床上地狱。两个参与者同等的饥不择食，这样的过程往往是最愉快的，再等到nash度过高潮恍惚期开始满床捡自己的脑子，他瞧着趴在自己身边发梦的人，有十万成的自信对方是迷上了自己，才会找这堆自欺欺人的理由来想和自己睡觉。他一贯信奉自己的逻辑——不听那些情感专家的屁，到实战中、即床上去检验一个人的感情——他们的谐调近乎完美。  
只是这让他陷入了另外一种选择困难：房子，肾脏，钱，还是虫子。

***

Pete在他的床上一直睡到六点半，能醒过来还是因为nash在啃炸鸡，摄入高热量食物来补充强度劳动后的体力透支。游轮的空间很小，所以坐在吧台旁边舔油水的同时，他还能欣赏床上半死不活的中年人如何与软趴趴的被单作战。pete到底是没太睡明白，他在nash精心选的鹅毛被窝里蠕动，缓慢撑起自己结实又温软的上半身，乱糟糟的头发下面晃着恍惚的蓝眼睛，望了一会儿nash又倒回去睡了，仿佛个单纯由肌肉、韧带外加脂肪组成的大号玩具，以及他压根不打算再害怕任何事了——也确实没有这个必要性——nash的炸鸡盒旁边放着他自pete裤口袋里掏出来的手机，趁着对方睡觉的时候，他和dian单独聊了几句。

“你们的婚戒没在我这儿，pete。”  
把脸埋在枕头里面的人闷闷的哼了一声，nash擦了把炸鸡味道的手，离了餐桌，他继续追问。  
“你想知道那玩意儿到底在谁手里吗？”  
“不想了。”  
“当真？”  
“……滚。”

他一把接着Pete丢过来的枕头。

***

nash也不是一下子就认头这笔亏本买卖的，至少，他是等到入秋，Caseys家闹腾腾的离婚手续办完，才石头落地，等在法院门口接人，顺手先接过pete塞进自己手里、一次性要从他存折里付出去的儿女抚养费用——Pete的小女儿离成人还有好几年，因此判决书上的数额不小——nash抓了抓头，打开车门，抱起轮椅里的残疾人一把塞进自己的汽车副驾驶座椅。

“或许我应该把她也拐过来，pete。”他弯腰把安全带勒过去，对座位上的男人说道，“反正是我掏钱养大的，打对折也算半个我的孩子了。”  
“或许我应该让我的狗咬你，你这个混球。”但pete没有生气，骂完又笑着补充一句，“但换是她喜欢上你又是另外一回事了，creed叔叔，你可以想办法去争取。”

另外一桩nash不知道的事是，在他把这票子抚养费打进dian的存折当天，呆在游艇上晒狗钓鱼的男人挂断前妻的电话，放下鱼竿，推轮椅走进了他们的卧室。Pete在床角里塞了几张折叠整齐的纸，这几个月内，他呆在“天使号”上，近水楼台的敛了不少“奇怪的信息”，像是灰色的金钱往来，姓名和数字之类的东西。他攥住这些纸回到甲板上，看了会儿橘黄色的夕阳，将它们撕成一条条，撒手丢进了海里。

 

END


End file.
